madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Roland
Roland (ロラン Rorando) is one of elite generals of Brune and the charismatic leader of Brune's renowned elite knight, Navarre Knights. Known as the Knights of Knights, Roland's loyalty and chivalry is second to none as he vowed to protect Brune from any invading army and kingdoms, even if his life is on the line. He was also once Faron's trusted general before meeting his demise under Maximilian Benzer Ganelon's hands. Character Information Appearance Roland is a tall, muscular built person who often seen in black amour and equipped with his sword, Durandal. He is also has a scar on his face and a spiky hair. Personality As the elite general of Brune, Roland's loyalty is affirmative as he swore to his allegiance to King Faron and Brune. His strong patriotism for Brune has made Roland as Brune's trump card to fend off any invading kingdoms. His gallant loyalty and courage are so deep that he willing to eradicate any enemies, even to his former fellow Brune citizen, all for the glory and prosperity of Brune under King Faron's reign. Even he loyalty is undeniable, Roland is a knight of honor and valor as he refused to take bribes from any minister to do their dirty work. Roland is also disgusted on politicians that he believed that their powers would turn the kingdom upside down, especially a corrupted ones like Ganelon and Thenadier. Aside from being brave and loyal, Roland is also cunning and cautious as he deemed dangers are everywhere should he become careless. History Roland was an orphan, as he is abandoned within Ruberon Mountains's foot. As an infant, he was adopted by a shrine maiden and raised inside the temple. As a boy, Roland is interested about King Charles's history, especially his achievements to revived Brune's former glory. Unlike other children, Roland is well built and physically strong by yielding a huge sword, but he is unable to read nor write. Despite his handicap, Roland is known as the Knights of Knights by most of his peers, especially his unrivaled strength . Roland was visited by Prince Faron during one of the prince's trip and his presence and reputation has intrigued the prince. After hearing the young prince's compliment, Roland was moved deeply and vowed to become the knight and swore to served Faron. Even the road to knighthood was filled with rigorous difficulties, Roland took his chances and trained himself in order to fulfill his dream. Even in young age, Roland learned very quick and took lesser time to master all knights skills, from fighting skills to military tactics. At the age of 13, Roland took the trial and succeeded. He was officially became the knight just as Faron began his reign as the new King. However, their friendship towards each other was mutual as the new king recognized the young knight, further steepen the Black Knight's loyalty. Through experience in warfare, Roland received a scar from his face. In just 8 years of his service, Roland was presented the Durandal by King Faron and his achievements became legends by many of his peers. Since then, Roland devoted his life to defend Faron and Brune from any kingdoms that threaten the kingdom. Chronology Thenadier's Ally Against Tigre Roland led the Navarre Knights to repel the Sachtstein Army from the west. Even with a platoon of the Sachtstein Army, they were no match against Roland's unstoppable power and resulted Sachtstein Army's defeat. Even with effortless victory, Roland was agitated about Brune internal affairs as he wonder what were the ministers doing while they dying defending Brune from invading kingdoms. Roland received a letter from Brune messenger under Faron's name. In the letter, Roland learned that Thenadier sent a ceasefire letter to both Asvarre and Sachtstein, along with Tigre's "defection" from the Brune's Authority's false report. As his response, Roland decided to call the entire Navarre Knights back to Brune. Even to Oliver, the Navarre Knight's vice commander, concerned over his decision, Roland claimed that the Eleonora Viltaria, Zhcted's Vanadis was the reason behind Tigre's insurgency and rise of power, and he will slay the traitor for Brune's sake. First Battle Against Silver Meteor Army Main Article:First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights In one sunny afternoon, the Silver Meteor Army and the Knights of Navarre were finally collided with massive armies. When Olivier asked Roland should they wait for the infomation about the Tigre completed, Roland dismissed Tigre's messenger as he still claimed that Tigre is the traitor despite the vague information. Furthermore, the sky began to dark and Roland stated that they had only one koku for the battle. As both Silver Meteor Army and Navarre Knights were finally collided, the Navarre Knights gained an advantage against the Silver Meteor Army. Roland managed to slay most of the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers before confronting the Silver Wind Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria. Both he and Elen clashed in fierce battles and until he sensed Arifar which suddenly intrigued him. Before he could cut Ellen, Roland confronted Tigre in the battlefield, who made his timely rescued Elen from his hand. Just as he try to cut down Tigre too, Roland horse was sniped to it's head and caused him to fall down. With the Silver Meteor Army's retreat, the Navarre Knights were declared as the victor. However, Roland claimed it was far too early to celebrate, especially after seeing Tigre's astonishing arrow shot to his horse. He further asked Oliver everything about Tigre, which immediately intrigued him. Despite Oliver's concerns, which he considered that shooting a horse meant "bad luck", Roland claimed Oliver worrying too much. Second Battle Against Silver Meteor Army The first victory against the Silver Meteor Army has given the great momentum for Roland. However, Roland didn't halt here as he would led his army to pursue for Tigre to confirm his condition. So his army set the camp in a nearby grassland away from the Silver Meteor Army. He is then ask Oliver about the past event he has missed, from the failed defense against Zhcted in Dinant to the news about Alsace's invasion purposed by Thenadier, the very reason that caused Tigre's "defection". Even he knew that both Thenadier and Ganelon's plans are merely for their own benefit, it was the Faron's sick condition left no choice but to comply the command. Roland wished to know more about Tigre's reputation and profile from Oliver, which the details stated in 3 letters by Auguste. While read the letter, Roland commented that Tigre's skills were ordinary, even with his superior archery skills, and he is known for using bond as his strength. Despite realized the battle benefited only Thenadier and Ganelon, who used Faron to lure him to forge an alliance with them, Roland continued his mission while placed Oliver as the prime commander of the Navarre Knights. In the second battle, Roland escaped the muddy trap and confronts both Elen and Sofy in the battlefield. Even with both Vanadis powers, Roland remained unbeaten until Tigre's narrowly intervention saved both Vanadis from imminent danger. Downfall and death Ten days after his journey, Roland returned to the Nice in attempt to meet Faron, only to meet Ganelon on the way and heard Ganelon's lies that he was "waiting" for him. Even he was well aware about Ganelon's scheme, Roland followed Ganelon to the room anyway. However, it was too late as Roland realized that he is trapped in a room without a window and the walls was supported by soldiers which not even Roland's strength could ever break it. Roland then listened to Ganelon's introduction about Gleast's new punish device, the Bee Room and confronted a swarm of bees that flew upon him. On the next day, Roland was stung to death by the bees while standing. Legacy Roland's cruel and unjust death has crippled the Navarre Knights morale and temporarily disbanded, causing some remnants to flee and join Silver Meteor Army. His death was saddened by many Brune figures, including Thenadier who saw him as a useful ally. Tigre also grief over his death for unable to return Durandal to Roland. At the same time, Roland's passing also gave the Muozinel Army a chance to invade Brune, but the invasion was foiled thanks to Tigre's unexpected rescue. A year has passed since Brune Civil War, peace has returned to Brune under Queen Regin's reign. Even in his death, Roland's name still haunted all villains whenever his name was mentioned. Durandal has also became an icon of Brune as well as a strong symbol of Queen Regin's power. Powers and abilities Due to his sword's Durandal's anomaly, Roland won every major battles without even breaking a sweat and crush the enemy troops. His odd amount of strength would even rivaled with some of Vanadis. it is also noted that like some of the Vanadis's Dragonic tools, Durandal also seems to posses mysterious power that is unexplained like Voln's Black Bow. Trivia *Roland is based on the French legendary knight with the same name from The Song of Roland (which also found in Spanish literature), who was famous for helping Charlemagne to establish his kingdom and repelling Spanish invaders from invading France. Navagation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Brune Category:Antagonists Category:Commander Category:Deceased